legacy_of_izalfandomcom-20200214-history
Urach
Located towards the center of the broader region, the city of Urach functions as a multi-race pseudo-city-state focused on maintaing order and peace across the region. Serving as a hybrid trade camp and war camp, Urach is known as a bustling city where one can find almost anything they need - for the right price. Formerly - and for a great many years - lead by the Urlak Mercenaries, the city of Urach has recently come under control of The True Order, an alliance of churchs of the gods of good who have now devoted themselves to preventing the spread of evil in the wake of rituals performed by Cyric and other members of the Black Suns. The True Order is currently led by members of the church of Bahamut, and has recruited many mercenaries (including some of the town guard) to its ostensibly noble cause. Owing to its nature as a war camp filled with strongarms-for-hire, and with a reputation for not turning a blind eye to wanton debauchery, Urach has a high level of security in comparison to most towns of its size, and has split its guard forces into two distinct branches to watch over each other. One branches serves as city watch or town guards, keeping order in the streets, while the other guards the walls and gates to ensure only those Urach wishes to see within its walls are allowed to enter - or, for that matter, allowed to leave. Both groups have retained their roles following the recent transition of power in the city, supporting The True Order in their work. Unfortunately for those who wish to enter within Urach's walls, the gate guards (led by the four Shepard brothers, who have recently gone missing) are notoriously corrupt, and have made a habit of shaking down anyone who passes through the gates... especially well-meaning adventurers. Similarly, they are more than willing to look the other way when it comes to smuggling and other activites of ne'er-do-wells. 'Major Characters' * The Captains Shepard * Jafar, current head of The True Order * Gurbo Badger * Nimble Quak * Renn Holomin 'Minor Characters' * Alberin * Bob * Flint Goldhammer * Jimmy * Shara * Squizgaar * Stonella Goldhammer * William Shakespeare 'Points of Interest' Religion Row * The temple of Bahamut * The temple of Heironeous * The temple of Lathander * The temple of Lliira * The temple of Pelor * The temple of Tyr * The temple of Wee Jas * The Druidic temple Guilds and Organizations * The True Order * Urach Thieves' Guild * Urlak Mercenaries Inns, Taverns, and Safehouses * The Rusty Rat * That Bar On the Corner That Nobody Remembers the Name Of But You Go To Anyway * The Thick Tree * The Trimmed Truffle (also a brothel) Other Locations * An unidentified hole-in-the-wall of a curiosity shop, manned by a diminutive (potentially halfling) woman. * Fishguts Alley, a wretched hive of scum and villainy. * Hop Dog Aleworks, a brewary well-known to Urach that supplies most of the bars and taverns in Urach * Urach Library, a library with an extensive collection to whom access is very limited (previously only spellcasting members of the Urlak Mercenaries, though now possibly to members of The True Order) * Urach War Camp, a massive war camp which makes up a large part of the town and is capable of holding a host a hundred thousand strong and currently occupied by The True Order 'Other Trivia' * Due to its central location in Izal, Urach is a hub of trade activity. Many traders pass through on land routes throughout the region. Recent events have led many merchants who sell war materiel to congregate in the city to supply The True Order, the Urlak Mercenaries, and anyone else needing supplies, weapons, and armor for the ongoing crisis. Category:Cities